Music Meme: The Avengers
by GomiGumi
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, disfruten de la lectura :D


_**Music Meme **_– The Avengers

**Disclamer: The Avengers no es de mi propiedad, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a MARVEL.**

1- Elige un personaje, pareja, o fandom de tu gusto.

_Personaje: Tony Stark (IRON MAN)_

2- Pon tu ipod o reproductor de música en random

_En mi caso, el celular, porque tiene la opción aleatoria_

3- Por cada canción que toque, escribe un dabble inspirado en la canción relacionado con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción: no planees de antemano: empiezas cuando la canción empieza: y nada de repetir después; cuando la canción termine, terminas de escribir. (Nada de saltar las canciones tampoco; usas lo que te toque!)

_Rompí mi tiempo record! No lo puedo creer._

4- Haz diez de estos, y luego publícalo.

* * *

Tema01: Noble Maiden Fair – Brave

Miro a Pepper salir por la puerta de su oficina, esa mujer le recordaba tanto a su madre, siempre regañándole y diciéndole que hacer como si fuese un niño de ocho años, pero que a pesar de todo lo quería tal y como era. Sonrió recordando a aquella mujer que tanto había querido en su infancia, aquella que le trajo al mundo y que seguramente, donde quiera que este, aun lo cuidaba.

Cerro los ojos…y tarareo la canción que solía recitarle para dormir, mientras que en su mente decía _gracias por todo, mamá._

* * *

Tema02: Blah Blah Blah – Kesha

Steve/Tony –insinuación–

Rodo los ojos mientras escuchaba el común monologo de Fury, lo único que escuchaba era _Blah, Blah_ y mas _Blah, _siempre le aburrieron ese tipo de cosas, el solo quería acción, miro al Capitán, que le mandaba una mirada de reproche, tenía escrito en la frente "presta atención Stark", curvo sus labios en una sonrisa _Made in Stark _y le guiño un ojo, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara. Se levantó haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en él y salió sabiendo que en resumen, Fury les había dicho:

"Es hora de patear traseros".

* * *

Tema03: Echo – Jason Walker

Steve/Tony

Desde muy chiquito supo una verdad que lo acompañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, estaba solo… contando con tan solo seis años, supo que nunca tendría a alguien que de verdad le quisiera, que las únicas que le entendían eran las maquinas, ahora con treintaiocho solamente su teoría se reafirmaba, luego de que Pepper cortara su relación con él supo que seguiría siendo su amiga, pero ella no le amaba, solo estuvo con él por lastima. Detestaba que le tuvieran lastima, furioso tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano y lo lanzó contra la puerta, tenía algo atorado en la garganta, no podía respirar bien, su vista se nublaba amenazando con soltar lágrimas en cualquier momento, en algún momento de su vida, el cual ahora mismo no recordaba, se había prometido no volver a llorar…y el solo hecho de sentirse como ahora solo lo hacía verse más hipócrita. Estaba vacío, lo único que escuchaba era el propio eco de su voz, estaba solo. Escucho la puerta abrirse y ahí vio a su única salida de ese oscuro abismo, el soldado de los 40's preocupado corrió a él y lo abrazo, el castaño le correspondió…terminado por soltar todas esas emociones contenidas, en el hombro de Steve.

_Ahora no estaría solo nunca más…_

* * *

Tema04: Life is a Highway – Rascal Flatts

Steve/Tony

Sintió el viento en su rostro, amaba conducir por la carretera a toda velocidad, se sentía libre como un caballo salvaje galopando por el campo, piso el acelerador y rió al ver la cara del Capitán agarrándose asustado al asiento del copiloto, poco a poco fue relajándose para regañarle como siempre, recordándole que existían límites de velocidad y etc.

-Tienes que aprender que no todos conducimos como abuelitos, Rogers.

El rubio se quedó callado, sabiendo lo alocado y sarcástico que era Stark, le dejo ganar solo por esa vez, tomó la mano de Steve y la otra la mantenía en el volante y le sonrió solo como él sabía hacerlo, el rubio solo le dio un pequeño apretón, el soldado negó con la cabeza.

Tony siempre sería Tony, y así era como le gustaba, Stark hasta la muerte.

* * *

Tema05: The Bird and The Worm – The Used (instrumental ver.)

Sus ojos ardieron con fuego cuando vio la sangre escurriéndose por sus manos, lo sabía, se había vuelto loco ¿pero que más daba? Había llegado a un punto sin retorno, presiono el cuchillo contra el cadáver fresco frente a él y continuó cortándolo, se relamió los labios ¡joder! Era un maldito sádico, es que había sido un simple impulso, el "hombre" frente a él había tratado de matarlo asfixiándole y le salió el asesino que llevaba dentro, era un héroe con límites, nadie nunca lo sabría, luego de que ese frío cuerpo ardiera en llamas, después de que acabara con "eso". Lamio la hoja del cuchillo, tomo un fosforo y lo quemó, ahí, en medio de la sala de su mansión, lejos de cualquier objeto que también pudiese incendiarse. Se miró al espejo, sonriente, pero al instante su mueca se volvió una de terror total, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, tirándose los cabellos ¡que había hecho! La imagen psicópata seguía en el espejo, descubrió con horror sus manos manchadas con sangre ajena.

-Creo que deberías encerrarte en un manicomio ¿no crees?

Su propio reflejo le hablaba, furioso consigo mismo estrello su puño rompiéndolo, el fino cristal se enterró en su puño, grito…sin que nadie pudiese escucharlo.

* * *

Tema06: Creepy Doll – Jonathan Coulton

Escucho los latidos de su propio corazón, estaban acorralados, todo comenzó como un simple juego, jamás se había asustado de esa manera, afuera llovía y los rayos se reflejaban iluminando brevemente el salón, escuchaba la agitada respiración de sus compañeros, nunca debieron jugar de esa manera con su viejo oso de peluche, Loki se los había advertido, no lo escucharon, ahora no encontraban salida ¿Cómo era posible? Un montón de súper héroes asustados de un simple muñeco asesino psicópata, ya se sentía dentro de una película de terror, rió ante su propio pensamiento, escucho el grito de Natasha al ver en el pie de la escalera al maldito muñeco, que bloqueaba la entrada a su laboratorio y por consiguiente a su traje. El oso se acercaba a ellos, Clint le disparaba con un revolver pero nada funcionaba, inclusive Thor había utilizado el martillo mágico contra el peluche y este no retrocedía…

El lugar quedo en silencio.

* * *

Tema07: You're the voice – John Farnham

El sol se colaba entre los edificios, ganaron, la amenaza Chitauri termino, Loki había sido derrotado, se levantó con ayuda de sus compañeros, por un momento pensó que moriría luego de aquella caída, como siempre su buen humor no se desvanecía, caminaron para reunirse con los demás, con la frente en alto, sintieron el glorioso sabor de la victoria.

Quizá, con suerte…luego todos juntos irían a festejar con shawarma y un buen licor.

* * *

Tema08: Celebration – Madonna

Steve/Tony

El rubio trago saliva fuertemente, mirando al millonario bailar, dando volteretas, meneando las caderas, haciendo gala del buen cuerpo que poseía, sintió el calor subírsele a la cara, vio al castaño acercándosele y ofreciéndole una mano mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¿A que está esperando, Capitán?

Sonrió, tomó la mano de Stark para levantarse y tomar su cadera, pegándolo a él mientras que el otro le compartía la complicidad… ¡oh sí! Esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

Tema09: The Scientist – ColdPlay

Steve/Tony

Eran las dos de la madrugada, entró en el laboratorio y vio a su playboy favorito todavía frente al computador holográfico, era un adicto a las maquinas, tanto que a veces se le olvidaba hasta dormir, se acercó a él y le tapo los ojos.

-Es hora de dormir, Tony…

-Solo cinco minutos más Capi-paleta.

Refutó su petición y se lo llevo al cuarto, era tan cabezota, le daba gracia ver como se comportaba como un niño chiquito y le hacía el puchero más tierno que nunca vio, lo dejo en la cama y se marchó luego de darle un beso en la frente.

Al fin y al cabo, Stark solo era un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre…un niño que disfrutaba cuidar.

* * *

Tema10: The World is mine – David Guetta

¡Ah! Como adoraba el aroma de una buena noche de fiesta, rodeado de alcohol, chicas bailando, música a todo volumen, el paraíso en su opinión. Y él como siempre era el rey de la fiesta, era una de esas ocasiones en las que se sentía el rey del mundo, aquel día se sintió generoso e invito a su grupito de amigos súper heroicos, allá en el fondo veía como la gente animaba a Hulk, el cual estaba bailando, al ser enorme y verde podía verlo desde donde estaba, Natasha y Pepper estaban tan ebrias que se besuqueaban, aquello le daba un morbo terrible, Clint hacía de stripper sobre una mesa, Thor y su hermano se bebían barriles de coñac y vino, mientras que el soldado del equipo se limitaba a mirarlos algo incómodo desde una esquina, su boca se curvo hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa gatuna, sin duda…ese día era el mundo era suyo.

* * *

Ok, espero que les haya gustado, tiene un poco de todo como verán ¡hasta terror y gore! Debo admitir que me morí con la película "The Avengers" ahora voy a entrar en el vicio, en fin…tan solo por aburrimiento escribí esto ¡el fandom me come! D:


End file.
